The present invention relates generally to the field of alarm clocks, and, more specifically, to an alarm clock which awaken the user with a scent, and, later, a noise.
It is well-known that conventional alarm clocks awaken a sleeper by a buzzer and, in some instances, by a flashing light either used in conjunction with the buzzer or separately. However, a buzzer system can often startle the sleeper and cannot be heard by a hearing impaired user. Further, the flashing light may even be ineffective to a sleeper if he or she is blind or even if he or she is turned away from the light source so that the flashing light does not reach the eyes of the sleeper.
It has also been well established the the manner of awakening effects the disposition of the person awaken, so that a gentle nudge or the scent of pine needles is more likely to improve the disposition of the user, than say the use of a loud jarring bell. A better approach would be to attempt to awake the user with a fragrance, and then, if that is not successful, to attempt to waken the user with a noise or a light.
L. Hartford et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,585, provides a variety of techniques for releasing a fragrance at some predetermined time, however, no provision is made to awaken the user if the scent is not successful.